Franmalth
Franmalth is an Etherious of Tartaros and its team: the Twelve Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Franmalth Alias: The Armored Age: 400+ Race: Demon (Etherious) Gender: Male Height: 150 to 200 cm (4'11" to 6'7") (Depending on what soul he is using) Weight: 100 kg (220.4 lbs.) Eye Color: Yellow Occupation: Dark Mage Affiliation: Tartaros (formerly) Status: Unknown Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Jeremy Schwartz Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': City Block level; Can ignore conventional durability with Soul Absorption | Higher | Small City level | Potentially City level *'Speed': Hypersonic | Hypersonic | Hypersonic | Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ | Class GJ | Class TJ | Potentially Class PJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Higher | Small City level | Potentially City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Gifted Key: Base | Aries/Taurus Transformation | Precht Gaebolg Transformation | Precht's Soul + Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Appearance Franmalth is a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face. Another noticeable feature of Franmalth is that he lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of his head instead. He also dons a cheerful, grinning expression most of the time. In addition, he has a necklace and various body paintings around his neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plates. Franmalth's appearance is completed by a rod, which is used by the creature to walk. Also, his arms' colors change between yellow and red in a striped form, and also wears matching striped pants. After shedding his armor, Franmalth reveals a number of spikes on his back, which vary in size. Personality Franmalth's role in Tartaros is usually that of Kyôka's right hand man. As such, he is calculative, cold and resourceful, as demonstrated during his interaction with Crawford Seam, and Kyôka, who often turns to him for answers that regard intel. Apparently he, as the other Demons, longs for a world that is shaped according to Zeref's wishes. However, not unlike the other Demons, he is also cruel and devoid of compassion towards humans, thinking of them as inferior and often wondering in amusement how many souls they are cost, or even smiling when Crawford, his supposed ally, is killed by Kyôka. Despite that, he knows very well how to manipulate the human nature, as depicted when he led Crawford to reveal to him that he has transferred the last seal to himself, or even when he had the common sense to take on the form of Aries, an ally of Natsu, in order for the latter to waver and not hit him, giving him the advantage. Franmalth also has his own unique personality traits. He's usually excited, cheerful and impatient, even when he is in a fight, and has the habit of assessing the worth of objects, often asking how much they are worth, usually twice over. This habit is so strong that it can be used against him, as he gets duped by Minerva Orland into revealing his presence when she provokes him to blurt out his catchphrase. However, he is also very easy to anger or annoy and has constant mood swings. In addition, despite being considerably strong and apparently unaffected by most attacks, he easily gets shocked or anxious when he is about to be hit. Also, Franmalth treats the other Nine Demon Gates members with much respect and appreciation, as opposed to the way he treats humans, referring Silver as "Silver-sama", congratulating Ezel for Face's activation, and even defending Jackal to Natsu, telling him to not underestimate Demons. History Plot Powers and Abilities Absorption Curse: This Curse allows Franmalth to stretch his body parts, such as his limbs, to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from his back and arms. He can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into his opponent's body, draining them of their Magic Power and soul and absorbing them for himself. Franmalth is adept enough in the utilization of this Curse that he is able to stretch and retract his extensions at great speeds, attacking with a barrage of punches. However, this could not keep up with the speed of Natsu Dragneel. He can also absorb Magical attacks' souls by touch. This Curse also allows Franmalth to absorb anyone. *'Connection': This spell enables Franmalth to absorb the soul of a certain person. By extending his arms, and "connecting" them to such person, he is able to employ their Magic, at the same time draining their Magic Power. Furthermore, it allows him to transform to those souls he already absorbed, through the use of Revolution. *'Revolution': This spell allows Franmalth to take on the appearance of any soul he has absorbed as well as have access to their abilities. The soul whose form he takes can be any human, Celestial Spirit, or any type of Magic (taking the effects of the Magic in this case). **'Aries Transformation': Franmalth utilizes Revolution to take on the form of the Celestial Spirit, Aries. In his hybrid form, Franmalth possesses Aries' horns, and can coat himself in a cloak of wool. Should he choose, he can also take on Aries' face completely. ***'Wool Magic': Using Aries' soul, Franmalth utilizes this Magic to send out large waves of wool, which he uses to surround and trap his opponent. **'Taurus Transformation': Franmalth utilizes Revolution to take on the form of the Celestial Spirit, Taurus. Franmalth's body mass grows rapidly, and also his color changes to black and white, so his big, muscular form is reminiscent of Taurus'. His face becomes more rectangular so that its shape is also according to Taurus' head shape. Like with Aries, he can completely copy Taurus' face as well. ***'Enhanced Strength': Using Taurus' soul, Franmalth has possessed the strength of Taurus, being able to pummel Natsu hard into the ground after tricking the Fire Dragon Slayer with Aries' face. **'Precht Gaebolg Transformation': Utilizing the most powerful soul in his arsenal, Franmalth transforms to a more bizzare version of Precht Gaebolg, completely copying him from the neck and up but keeping his own body type underneath that. ***'Chain Magic': Using Precht's soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic, having used it to shoot long chains with grappling hooks from his hands to ensnare Natsu Dragneel. ***'Bullet Magic': Using Precht's soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic, which allows him to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Franmalth positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. ***'Amaterasu': Using Precht's soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic that allows him to create Magic formulas in the air, making the targeted area engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. ****'Formula 28': Franmalth moves his hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target that is engulfed along with the surrounding area in a massive spherical shockwave. *'Absorption': By outstretching his arms, Franmalth is able to absorb Magic and use it for himself. **'Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Transformation': Having absorbed the soul of Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, Franmalth can enter Lightning Fire Dragon Mode himself, with the same effects on him as when utilized by other Mages, namely Natsu. *'Ejection': By saying the name of a soul he previously absorbed and raising his arms, Franmalth is able to reject that soul losing also the abilities that were possessed. Enhanced Durability: Franmalth has a highly durable body, being completely unaffected by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. When attacked by said opponents he was been able to stand back on his feet, scolding the two as if nothing happened. In addition, he was completely unaffected by a combination attack betwen two Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac, Taurus and Aries, and even by fighting Natsu on Lightning Fire Dragon Mode forms, simply using his Absorption Curse to absorb the Magic for himself. Enhanced Speed: Franmalth is very agile, being able to fight on par, and at times overpower, Natsu Dragneel, in a one on one fight, not even giving him enough time to protect himself from his attacks. This was also previously explored when Lucy used 2 of her Celestial Spirits to stall him for time, but he easily and swiftly managed to keep up with her, despite Happy's high speed of flying, who was carrying her. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Franmalth is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, utilizing his Absorption Curse to execute a series of fast punches with his stretched arms. Great Curse Power: Weaknesses *Can be easily damaged by objects without soul; Also, apparentally he has the weaknesses of soul than he had absorbed (he was almost sent to the World of Spirits when Lucy decided to close Taurus' Gate) *Devil Slayer Magic Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Twelve Demon Gates Category:Antagonists